Rien n'a changé, tout sera juste différent
by Futilement moi
Summary: Il a  fallu apprendre à dire adieu. Puis survivre à l'absence.


Alors, un One shot écrit il y a fort longtemps (la nuit où j'ai terminé la lecture du 7ème tome si je me souviens bien..) sur un perso que j'aime tout particulièrement, associée à un autre sorti tout droit de mon imagination.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**_Rien n'a changé, tout sera juste différent. _**

Percy m'a annoncé la nouvelle dans un couloir. Il m'a dit des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, et j'ai senti ses larmes couler sur mes épaules. J'aurais voulu l'aider, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je n'en ai pas été capable. Tout mon corps a arrêté de vivre à ces mots. Personne ne peut imaginer cette douleur si violente, qui bloque la respiration comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine, mais infiniment plus douloureuse. Tout mon être a cessé de vivre en quelques mots, en un regard, et en une unique larme. Toutes mes illusions d'adolescentes, toutes mes utopies de petites filles, tous mes rêves de future femme… Tout en moi s'est écroulé devant une évidence plus douloureuse que n'importe quelles autres. Hébétée, seule dans ce couloir désert, je me suis assise par terre, dans un mélange de poussières, d'éclats de bois, de sang et d'objets divers. En 17 ans d'existence, jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel vide. J'ai attendu, l'esprit résonnant de ces mots si lourds de sens : _Fred est mort. _

On m'a dit un jour qu'on ne se rend compte de l'amour qu'on porte aux gens que lorsqu'on les perd. Cette phrase prend tout son sens aujourd'hui. Toi et moi, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler le jeu du chat et de la souris. Je te connais depuis que j'ai 11 ans, depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Fille de sorcier méprisé de la société du fait de la maladie de mon oncle, j'avais quand même pu intégrer Poudlard, grâce à Dumbledore. Dès le premier jour, j'avais sympathisé avec le fameux trio : Harry, Ron et Hermione, ce qui m'a amené à voir souvent chaque membres de ta famille. Dès lors, j'ai été de chaque aventure, de chaque danger. Le trio est devenu un quatuor, une bande avec l'arrivée de Ginny, pour finalement devenir une véritable armée en cinquième année. Particulièrement proche d'Harry, du fait que nous étions tous rejeté par la plupart des élèves, un peu moins de Ron que je jugeais particulièrement lent d'esprit, sœur de cœur de Ginny, confidente de Neville, égale d'Hermione en ce qui s'agissait de jouer à la bonne élève, grande amie de Luna et inspiratrices de vous deux en matière de farces et attrapes, je m'adaptais à chacun, faisais le lien entre les caractères opposés et réconciliais les différents partis lors des disputes. Mais il y a toujours eu entre toi et moi, quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort. J'étais la seule à pouvoir te distinguer de ton jumeau, la seule qui savait te mettre véritablement en colère, la seule que tu aimais plus qu'une sœur… Mais je l'ai compris trop tard.

Dès la cinquième année, nous commencions à nous jeter des défis, à nous rendre jaloux. Je te provoquais, tu ne répondais pas. Puis tu attaquais, et, une fois sur deux, je fondais. Combien de fois c'est ta main que j'ai cherché pour calmer mes angoisses ? Combien de fois c'est ton sourire qui a su sécher mes larmes? Combien de filles j'ai haï pour avoir droit à tes attentions ? Trop, malheureusement. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai pas su attraper le bonheur qui me pendait au nez.

Aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Tu es parti, et je suis seule. Harry m'a annoncé, les larmes aux yeux, la mort de Lupin et Tonks. Cette nouvelle m'a achevé. Nymphadora, j'étais la seule qui pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, était comme une sœur pour moi… Et Remus… il était le père que je n'ai jamais eu, celui qui m'a élevé à partir des mes 11 ans, celui que j'appelais « tonton »…

Les larmes ont beaucoup coulé. Après t'avoir pleuré comme il se doit, les Weasley ont quitté la pièce où tu reposais. Je m'y suis introduite. Tu étais là, allongé sur ce lit, les yeux fermés, un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres, comme si tu faisais un rêve, un simple et beau rêve… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à ton chevet. Lorsque je suis sortie de ma torpeur, Harry venait de tuer Voldemort. Je me sentais étrangement indifférente, lointaine de cette euphorie générale, je n'entendais pas ces centaines de voix scander le nom de Harry en cadence, je ne sentais pas la joie qui s'était introduite dans les cœurs. J'étais ailleurs, loin de tous ceux que j'aimais, loin de toi… Mais j'ai fait semblant, je leur ai sourit, j'ai fait semblant de tenir le choc. Je me devais d'être forte.

J'ai passé ses derniers jours dans une indifférence inquiétante. Incapable de parler, de d'exprimer ma peine, incapable même de pleurer. Ton image m'a hanté des heures durant, sans que j'y vois un quelconque réconfort.

Ton enterrement est demain, je ne sais pas si je trouverais la force…

Ton enterrement est un vendredi, à Poudlard. Étrangement, il me semble que le soleil n'a jamais autant brillé. Mais dans mon cœur, il pleut… Ton corps repose à coté de celui de Dumbledore, avec Remus et Nymphadora. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Ta famille au complet bien sûr, Hermione et ses parents, Harry, l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard, tes amis, et une multitude de personnes que je ne connais pas. Voir aujourd'hui le visage de toutes ces personnes que tu appréciais, qui t'appréciaient aussi, me brise le cœur.

Ta mère pleure depuis le début de la cérémonie, et McGonagall pleure avec elle. Ton père est fort, très digne, et jamais je n'ai eu autant de respect pour lui qu'au moment où j'ai vu les larmes rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Ginny et Hermione pleurent autant l'une que l'autre, blottie dans les bras de leur petit ami respectif. Percy a beaucoup pleuré, sans aucune honte, dans les bras de sa fiancée. Elle s'appelle Véronica. Tu l'aurais adorée… En fait, je crois bien que je suis la seule à ne pas verser de larmes.

C'est Percy qui a été désigné pour prendre la parole en premier. Il a raconté avec humour, les yeux brillants de larmes, vos disputes, vos désaccords, mais surtout l'amour qui vous unissait. Il t'aime tu sais… Ensuite c'est George qui a dit quelques mots. Il a parlé de toi comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Il pleurait moins que Percy, mais sa voix vibrait d'un désespoir si puissant que j'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir finir.

George s'est rassit, mais personne ne se lève. Ta mère lève sa tête vers moi, et dans ses yeux je lis une question qui me surprend :

- Moi? Mais… je… je n'ai rien préparé… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Parle avec ton cœur… me souffle Harry en me poussant gentiment.

Je suis debout devant toutes ces personnes, le cœur battant la chamade. Ma voix tremble lorsque je prononce ces mots :

- Fred, c'est… c'était… ce sera toujours quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était insouciant, généreux, souriant. Il avait toujours l'art de dénouer les crises, de détendre l'atmosphère dans les moments critiques. Je suis persuadé que lors de sa naissance, il riait. Parce qu'il riait tout le temps. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais jamais je n'ai vu Fred passer une minute sans même esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était ça Fred, quelqu'un d'optimiste, de profondément heureux.

Ma vue se trouble. Les larmes que j'ai retenu trop longtemps roulent sur mes joues comme de minuscules perles de cristal. Mais les mots ne se tarissent pas.

- On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de lui, le prendre pour un cancre, un fauteur de trouble, un prétentieux… Tout le monde à un avis sur lui, parce qu'il ne laissait personne indifférent. Je suis persuadé que même les Mangemorts aurait pu vous parler de lui. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, j'ai appris à le connaître, à le cerner. Tout le monde sait que notre relation était ambigu. Personne n'en savait la nature exacte, et à vrai dire, ni lui ni moi ne le savions non plus. Nous étions peut être trop fiers, ou simplement trop timides, pour faire le premier pas, pour dévoiler nos sentiments. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon amant -Mme Weasley sursaute-, mon double et mon contraire… Je sais que dire ça aujourd'hui peut paraître péremptoire, mais nous nous sommes aimés dès notre première conversation. Mais nous avons préféré nous mentir… Peut être pour ne pas souffrir…

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je nous revois tous les deux, pour la dernière fois, enlacés dans ce lit. Je l'entends encore me murmurer à l'oreille ces mots qui m'effrayaient tant : « A la fin de cette histoire, nous devrons avoir une véritable conversation, tu ne crois pas? ». Je n'ai rien répondu. Nous n'aurons jamais cette discussion.

- Fred était quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que c'est banal de dire ça, mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Parce qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Parce que je sais que lorsqu'il est mort, il riait… Oui, il riait…

Les gens applaudissent, et ceux qui ne pleuraient plus recommencent de plus belle. Suis-je si bonne oratrice que ça? Je sens des bras m'entourer au moment où je m'effondre sur le sol. La douleur est trop violente. Je suffoque, je manque de m'évanouir dans cette tentative désespérée de cacher ma douleur.

- Pleure. Encore. Vas-y pleure. Crie. Hurle. Vis cette souffrance qui te ronge. Extériorise le mal. Vide toi de tout ça.

Drago me prend dans ses bras. Je hurle, je le frappe, je veux lui faire du mal. Mais je sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien. Les larmes sont chaudes sur mes joues. Ma voix se brise dans un dernier « pourquoi ?» et il me serre de plus belle. Attirai-je autant la compassion? Je ne pensais pas m'effondrer de la sorte dans les bras de mon ancien ennemi…

Les dernières heures de cette journée me reviennent en mémoire. Avant d'aller au combat, j'avais écrit une lettre. Une lettre que je comptais te remettre après, pour te dire tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé prononcé à voix haute. Cette lettre est sûrement encore dans ma poche. Drago dort sur le canapé. Il m'a ramené chez moi, dans la maison de mon oncle. Teddy est chez les Weasley… Je cherche ma cape dans le noir. Je sens le parchemin sous mes doigts. Je sors la lettre et la décachette délicatement, comme on cueille une fleur très fragile. Les mots que j'avais eu tant de mal à déposer sur la feuille me prennent à la gorge. Ils me semblent tellement simples maintenant, tellement magnifiques cependant… Je lis et relis la lettre inlassablement. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça en face, dans ce lit…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je m'en moque. Je n'arrive pas à les repousser. Et personne ne me voit. Je cherche à tâtons une bougie. Je l'allume d'un geste de la main. La lumière tremblotante projette mon ombre sur le mur couvert de photo de Remus et Nymphadora, de Teddy et même de moi. Je tente en vain de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je relis une dernière fois ma lettre, à voix haute, en détachant toutes les syllabes, tous les mots que je t'avais destinés. Ils sont gravés en moi à jamais. Je roule le parchemin. Ça y est. Je l'ai dit. J'enflamme la lettre du bout des doigts. Elle se consume rapidement entre mes mains.

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Pardonne moi. Et attends moi, tout là-haut, mon Ange.

Je sens le souffle de Drago dans mon cou. Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Et il t'aime. Tu as perdu ton amour mais tu as gagné une étoile. Il veillera toujours sur toi. Toujours…

Je me réfugie contre son torse. Quel étrange tableau. Blottie contre mon ancien ennemi, je réalise à quel point tout a changé. Drago tourne la tête pour éviter mon regard. Les larmes inondent ses yeux ordinairement si durs. Leur couleur orage me transperce le cœur. Je voudrais parler, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Et puis, que pourrais-je dire ? Les mots n'ont pas la force de la douleur. Les mots ne te ramèneront pas.

Les mots ne ramèneront pas Remus. Les mots ne ramèneront pas Nymphadora. Les mots ne ramèneront pas Narcissa. Les mots ne ramèneront pas Neville. Les mots ne ramèneront pas Rogue. Les mots ne ramèneront Pansy. Les mots ne ramèneront personne.

Les mots ne peuvent rien contre la mort et l'absence.

Il me sourit faiblement et me serre plus fort encore. La pluie frappe aux carreaux, le vent gémit contre les tuiles du toit. Les arbres ploient sous la force des éléments au dehors.

Le ciel pleure, nous pleurons avec lui.

Rien n'a changé. Tout sera juste différent. Le temps s'écoule, le sablier se vide. Fait son office. Chaque grain de sable contribue à lisser la blessure de mon cœur. Le gouffre de ton absence. Il y aura toujours quelque chose de toi en moi. Il y aura toujours cette douleur sourde qui étreint mon cœur à chaque moment du jour. Il y aura éternellement ton absence tout autour de toi. Il manquera toujours un temps à ma vie.

Mais il y aura elle. Tu sais, je n'avais pas osé t'en parler, ce jour-là, dans ce lit. Cette conversation que nous n'avons jamais eu, devait t'annoncer une petite fille. Pourquoi te l'avoir caché ? Je n'ai pas de réponses à cette question, et je n'en aurais probablement jamais.

Drago s'amuse à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblera. Moi je sais. Elle aura des yeux verts et ambre, des yeux de loup. Ceux de son oncle. Elle aura ton sourire, ton rire aussi. Ton inégalable optimiste et ma fierté maladive. Il pense qu'elle aura mon nez et mes cheveux bouclés. Mais qu'importe. Elle sera rousse, bien évidemment. Ce sera une Weasley.

Ta fille s'appellera Lily Nymphadora Lupin Weasley.


End file.
